


Seduced by fire

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Breeding, Consent, Draco Sam Winchester, Human Jack Kline, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Omega Jack Kline, Oviposition, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Top Sam Winchester, haha - Freeform, hole gaping, just mentions and nothing graphic and nothing happened, mentions of minor character death, monster cock, the part before this can be read as tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam had been looking for a suitable breeder for a long time now. Never would he have imagined finding one so close to his cave.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Seduced by fire

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Oviposition  
> @spnabobingo Square: Monster Cocks

Scenting the air outside of his lair, Sam tried to find the soft and warm scent again, which had woken him from his slumber.  
  
It was early in the morning, a warm spring day, and usually, the Draco decided to sleep in late and hunt during the night, but…the scent carried into his laid by the wind was so alluring it managed to wake him instantly.  
  
Leaving the entry to his lair behind, Sam stood upright and stretched his wings while he allowed himself a moment to take the scent apart into its essence.  
  
Young, Omega, fertile, unmated.  
  
Growling, Sam took a deep breath and let the Omega’s scent roll over his tongue like a fine piece of meat. That was precisely what he had been looking for for so long.  
  
As a Draco, Sam couldn’t have hatchings with another Draco as they weren’t created by the gods but by dark magic and sinister minds.  
  
Warlocks had taken the essence of humanity and dragons and merged them until they would get the best from both only to serve them as loyal servants in their war but the warlocks didn’t put the strength of the dragon blood into account when they formed their creation.  
  
Standing upright like humans did but with the scales, claws and wings of a dragon, Dracos became a new species in a world full of monsters, but with the ability to learn and adapt like dragons couldn’t.  
  
Sam had been one of the first Dracos to break the ranks, slaughter the warlock commanding his flight, …and he still owned the warlock’s skull to remember his birthright.  
  
You fight and take it or you kneel and serve a master.  
  
However, after the war was over and the Dracos flew off in all directions, they soon learned that they were completely different than other creatures roaming this world.  
  
For one, they were all Alphas with no Betas or Omegas among their kin and so there were unable to bear hatchlings with a mate of their own kind.  
  
Still, nature is a tricky little bastard and soon, they realized that they could have hatchlings…with Omegas born of dragon or human nature. They would impregnate the Omega with the already fertilized eggs every Draco carried within his body and the Omega would feel the natural urge to stay with the Draco until the hatchings would be born.  
  
Either the Omega would leave and Draco took care of his brood or the Omega would stay until the hatchings became of age and flew off.  
  
Sam had stories that some Omegas stayed with the Draco impregnating them so they could have more hatchlings but Sam had never seen it with his own eyes.  
  
Despite being the first one to break the control of the warlocks, Sam never found a breeder that smelled right to him, not strong or fertile enough and so he was still alone without an Omega to warm his nest and cock.  
  
However, this seemed to change soon when Sam took another breath and felt his body itch with the urge to find the Omega with the delicious scent.  
  
Wings held tight against his back; Sam followed the scent through the forest surrounding his lair he had built into the flank of a mountain. Sam had chosen this place because a warm water lake at the heart of the mountain was every Draco's dream and more open water surrounded the mountain itself.  
  
Sam had to track the scent all the way to the edge of the nearest lake, still a reasonable distance away from his lake, but from his position between the trees, he could see the young Omega trying to create fire.  
  
The Omega was soaking wet and looking over his shoulder now and then which gave Sam the impression that he must be running away from someone, or he had swum through the lake.  
  
However, his attempts to make fire were nothing but pitiful and a dark and calculating part of Sam’s mind almost the urged the Draco on to use this situation to get what he wanted.  
  
Walking out from between the trees, Sam lowered his upper body until he could walk on all fourth to make himself look less threatening, not easy for a creature with fangs and the ability to breathe fire, but he didn’t want to scare the little Omega away right away.  
  
Sam remained silent and made no sounds otherwise, while he moved closer to the Omega.  
  
The little Omega was shivering hard while he tried to ignite a fire...but Sam knew that he wouldn’t get the wood to burn. It was too wet after days of rain and raging storms...but it offered Sam an opportunity.  
  
“May I help you, Little One?”  
  
The Omega jumped, started and scared, and looked up only to turn white as a cloud when he spotted the beast in front of him.  
  
Fear sullied the delicious scent of fertile Omega and the Draco couldn’t hide how unpleasant the stench of fear was to him.  
  
“Don’t fear me, Little One. Fear tarnishes...everything.”  
  
The Omega looked at the Draco in front of him with huge eyes while backing away slowly until he stood ankle-deep in the lake.  
  
“I apologize for entering your territory, dragon. I was not away that one of your kin lives here. I will leave at once.”  
  
Sighing, Sam looked away from the still shivering Omega, in fear and because he was cold, and looked at the boy’s attempt to create a fire.  
  
The wood was wet and not fit to burn but...every Draco was given the flames of the dragons and a dragon’s fire could ignite everything.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sam ignored the stench of fear and breathed a small flame, nothing but a spark, onto the wood and a raging fire came to life.  
  
Turning back around slowly, Sam faced the Omega and nodded in the direction of the fire.  
  
“Come, Little One. You are cold and shivering. The fire will warm you and you can rest from whatever you are running from. No harm will come to you in my territory.”  
  
No, because Sam had many other ideas with the little Omega.  
  
Still shivering, and with a suspicious expression on his face, the Omega left the water and moved closer to the fire, where he sat down on the ground opposite Sam.  
  
“Thank you, dragon. I will be gone as soon as I’ve warmed up a bit.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam pushed himself up until he was standing upright again only to sit comfortably down as well...while using his broad wings to shield fire and Omega from the wind.  
  
“I’m not a dragon but a Draco and there is no need to leave. As I said, you can rest at the fire as long as you wish. Not many men are brave enough to come into my territory. Not those living around the mountain at least and the others get eaten. Those following you will think twice about entering my territory.”  
  
The shivering stopped and, to Sam’s great amusement, he saw how the Omega tried to reach as inconspicuous as possible, for a dagger he wore on a belt around his slim hips.  
  
“What makes you think that I’m being followed, Draco?”  
  
Laughing under his breath, Sam poked a burning twig with his tail.  
  
“You either have been running through the storm last night to mark your tracks or you came into my territory through the lake. No one who isn’t desperate would do something like this if it weren’t on the run.”  
  
The Omega tensed but didn’t close his fingers around the dagger’s handle.  
  
“You...you are right, Draco.”  
  
“It’s Sam. That’s the name I gave myself after I was free from the warlocks chains.”  
  
The Omega nodded slowly before he pointed at his chest with his hand.  
  
“I’m Jack.”  
  
Leaning over the fire until he felt the flames lick against his scales, Sam marvelled at the strength Jack showed when he neither flinched nor pulled back when Sam leaned in this close.  
  
“Hello, Jack. I hope you feel welcome at my fire.”  
  
Jack nodded but pulled his legs up against his body. However, the stench of fear was gone.  
  
“Yes, thank you, Sam.”  
  
Smiling and showing his fangs, Sam leaned back and stretched his long body out until his tail rested behind Jack without trapping him in his place.  
  
“You are welcome, little Jack, but now tell me, what is forcing you to face the dangers of the night and the waters? Maybe I can help you.”  
  
Anger marked Jack’s face and his sent became a burning flame that called to Sam.  
  
“People in large groups or power tend to be blind idiots. In this case, the elders suggested that every unmated Omega should be at their _personal_ service but especially when in Heat. One of them tried to force himself on me, I disagreed and slit his throat and I wish I had the strength to kill them all.”  
  
Sam laughed so hard he could feel his flame rise in his throat.  
  
He never understood why humans had the tendency to think less of Omegas than Alphas. An Omega protecting its young was the most fierce and dangerous creature one could face. Just like you should never be the object of an Omega’s wrath but maybe this was something only the Dracos knew because their kin knew and valued the strength of an Omega.  
  
“Good for you, little Jack. Did it feel good to feel your elder’s blood running over your skin? Hot and sticky with the scent of iron and death in the air?”  
  
Jack pulled the dagger out of its sheet and Sam saw that it was made from a small dragon’s fang. Not a big fang but big enough that should Jack wish, he could hurt Sam with it.  
  
The Draco liked the little Omega even more.  
  
“I wish I had the strength to kill them all. I always hated living there. They aren’t and were never my family.”  
  
“Why did you stay when they aren’t your kin?”  
  
Jack huffed and put the dagger away before he met Sam’s gaze without fear this time.  
  
“You are a Draco and an Alpha, that I can smell. You are big and strong with claws and flames but...I have none of these weapons or your strength. People see me and see nothing but an Omega, someone who needs to be owned and told what to do. As much as I hated living there, this world is dangerous for an unmated Omega. However, it doesn’t matter anymore now. I can’t and won’t go back. I’ll find a way for me to live as I wish but I won’t allow any Alpha to force himself on me. I rather die fighting.”  
  
Sam added more twigs to the fire and considered his next step.  
  
He still wanted to have the little Omega as his breeder but this one was strong and fierce, armed with a dragon’s teeth even, and it only fueled Sam’s desire to call this Omega his own.  
  
Maybe using the Little One’s desire for blood could help Sam get what he wanted.  
  
“I can offer you a way to get both. Your revenge on the people who wronged you and a way to protect you against others so you can choose a path for yourself.”  
  
The Omega looked at Sam and the Draco knew he was considering the offer more than he liked to admit...but Jack proved once more that he was a cunning little creature.  
  
“You may be not a dragon but no one of their blood offers something like this for free, Sam The Draco. What is the price you seek for...my life?”  
  
Grinning, Sam rolled around until he was once more standing on all fourth while he leaned over the fire to stare right in Jack’s eyes which looked like amber in the fire’s light.  
  
“Since I was freed from the warlocks’ chains, I have been searching for an Omega, dragon and human, to give me a brood of my own but I found no one suitable to me...but you are, Jack. Do this, Omega, be my breeder and bear my hatchings and I will destroy those who wronged you myself, set the village on fire and rip their bodies apart with my claws. When my hatchlings become of age and strong enough, and Dracos tend to grow fast, you can pick two and leave. No one will stand in your way with two dracos of my blood by your side.”  
  
Sam saw how big Jack’s eyes became at the offer and while the Omega opened his mouth like he wanted to speak, no word came past his lips.  
  
Jack turned around, still silent, and looked over the lake like he could see the place where his elders had wronged him...and maybe the place wasn’t far from the lake but Sam didn’t care.  
  
Should Jack agree to this bargain, Sam would destroy every place Jack showed him. A destroyed village only meant a full stomach for himself and his hatchlings.  
  
“I’m not in Heat. My body won’t accept your seed without being in Heat.”  
  
Jack still wasn’t looking at Sam but the Draco smiled triumphally.  
  
“There is no need for you to be in Heat, Omega. I may be Alpha but more so, I am Draco. You will be the vessel for my hatchings as I will give you my eggs to protect and nourish them until they are ready to be born. That’s all I’m asking for. You protect my hatchlings, and I will protect you just like I will provide for you until you are ready to give birth to my hatchlings. You are free to leave whenever you want afterwards and witnessed for yourself that I stuck to out bargain to destroy those who wronged you.”  
  
Jack made a sour face but met Sam’s gaze.  
  
“So...you want to use me for your own good and hope I will hold onto your bargain like...it’s my only solution to find my own path in this world. Where is the difference between your offer and the elder who tried to force himself on me?”  
  
Leaning closer, Sam didn’t even try to hide his disgust at being compared with such a creature.  
  
“Choice, little Omega. You get to make a choice. I do not need to force myself on you. I can turn your mind into a mess with my magic, use the dragon fear to make you bend over for the moment I saw you, I can drag you back into my lair and mount you again and again until you gave birth to so many hatchlings your body will simply burn out one day. However, I know personally the feeling of a chain around my neck, of my will taken away and to be forced to do something against my will. No, I want to make you feel good when I mount you. I want to hear your screams of pleasure echo in my lair with every egg I’m going to give you. I want you to dream about me mounting you in your sleep because no Alpha ever gave you this much pleasure.”  
  
Over the warm and dry scent of the fire, Sam could smell the distinctive scent of Omega arousal.  
  
“You make it sound like you wanted me to stay should I agree to your bargain and when the time is over.”  
  
Huffing, Sam let the scent of Omega arousal wrap around his senses and it made him growl loudly.  
  
“You are the first Omega since I fond my freedom who smells just right. Should you agree to my bargain, I will have strong hatchlings soon enough and should you agree to stay afterwards, and it would happen because you choose to stay with me. More hatchlings for me, a strong Omega by my side...there is nothing more a Draco could ask for.”  
  
Feeling the Omega’s on him, Sam sat up and pulled himself to his fullest height.  
  
He was tall for a Draco and much bigger than a human Alpha. Sam had met dragons who chose to step out of his path because of his strength and so he asked himself if the Omega would be afraid of his desire to mount him...should Jack agree after all.  
  
“You know, no Alpha ever told me he wanted to fuck me for my own benefit and offered me a bloodbath in the same sentence. I don’t know if I should consider this romantic or not.”  
  
Laughing once more, Sam stretched his wings, showing off more of his strength and size.  
  
“A dragon Omega wouldn’t accept less as a courting gift. Blood and flesh as a gift so they know their mate can hunt and provide for them and their hatchlings. They only mate with the strongest Alpha.”  
  
Jack looked up at Sam with amber-burning eyes and the Draco didn’t know that the Omega was thinking but...Sam could be patient after all.  
  
“I have your word that you will allow me to go when I choose to leave after I gave you the brood you want.”  
  
Nodding, Sam held Jack’s gaze.  
  
“My word that you are free to go and I will bring you wherever you want to go afterwards should the hatchling you are allowed to choose still be too young to fly.”  
  
The scent of arousal became stronger and Sam wondered what Jack would ask for next.  
  
“I want your word too, that when I tell you to stop, you’ll stop. I...no Alpha ever knotted me outside a Heat.”  
  
Licking his lips, Sam nodded.  
  
“I will make sure you’ll feel no pain, only pleasure, Omega Jack but should you ask me to stop, I will.”  
  
Jack was shivering but not from the cold or fear this time.  
  
“Okay...I think. I agree with your bargain, Draco.”  
  
Sam slowly wrapped his long tail around Jack’s middle and lifted the young Omega until he could place him on his back between his wings.  
  
“Hold on tight, little Jack. I’ll fly back to my lair with you.”  
  
Sam barely felt Jack’s weight on his back but he felt warm fingers reach out for the base of his wings where they grew out of his back and lifted off.  
  
The wind howled around them and Jack pressed himself closer against Sam’s scales...a burning heat but because of the wind, Sam was unable to catch the scent of Jack’s arousal which was reason enough to fly fast so he could bring the Omega into the cave with the hot water lakes.  
  
Landing in front of the cave leading to his lair, Sam lowered himself once more to all fourth and stepped into the darkness of the tunnel.  
  
There was nothing but darkness in these tunnels and even darker things, and Sam would make sure that Jack would learn every save way through this darkness should he wish to walk among the trees.  
  
When they finally reached Sam’s lair, the Draco heard Jack take a hissing breath when he saw the lair.  
  
Piles of gold on the ground, trinkets everything, shelves full of books and furs to make it more comfortable to lay on the gold. A warm fire burned in a natural alcove and dried meat hung on a wall ready to be eaten. Tunnels led away from the main chamber and Sam followed the tunnel leading down into the cave with the hot water lakes.  
  
A hissed spell and the torches on the walls came to life and illuminated the cave with their flickering yellow light.  
  
The hair was warm and humid, filled with the gargling sound of the water.  
  
“Is...is the water warm?”  
  
Jack sounded so astonished that Sam turned his head around to watch Jack look around in wonder.  
  
“Yes, there is Vulcano under this mountain it its magma heats the water up. There used to be a river of warm water which ended in the like but I dug these pools into the stone so I would be able to lay in the warm water. I like the feeling of warm water running under my scales and I thought you would appreciate the warmth of this place.”  
  
Nodding, Jack was still looking around but he accepted Sam’s help to climb down from his back.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like this. Can I go into the water or is it too hot for my kin?”  
  
That was something Sam hadn’t considered and so he shrugged with his shoulders.  
  
“I don’t know to be honest. I’m made of fire and heat doesn’t bother me at all. You have to try it.”  
  
Jack walked closer to the water and carefully touched the surface of the steaming water...only to laugh happily before he pushed his whole hand into the water.  
  
“It’s not boiling but wonderfully warm.”  
  
Before Sam could say something, Jack stripped right in front of his eyes. More and more skin became visible directly in front of Sam’s eyes and he was Alpha enough to admit that this Omega was perfect. Tall and slim yet covered in strong muscles. There were scares as well, a prove of living a hard life but it only amplified the hunger Sam felt for the young Omega.  
  
The more clothes fell to the ground, the more Sam could see, the higher his arousal climbed until the Draco felt his cock push out of its protective sheet inside his body. The scent of a happy and arousal Omega was strong inside the humid cave but Sam decided to wait.  
  
Jack jumped into the warm water and his happy sound, followed by a loud splash, echoed in the cave. Sam called already hear Jack’s cries of pleasure echo in the same way inside the cave.  
  
The Omega swam around in the pool with ease as it was built to offer enough room for a Draco of Sam’s size but when Jack turned around and faced Sam...the Omega’s movements came to a sudden halt.  
  
Jacks blinked twice when his gaze fell on Sam’s hard cock and he blinked again when he seemed to decide what he wanted to say.  
  
“You...you are big, Sam.”  
  
Smiling, Sam stood up and his horns scratched along the stone ceiling but he wanted Jack to see himself completely.  
  
“I’m a Draco and not tiny either. Does it scare you?”  
  
Jack swam to the edge of the pool and Sam allowed Jack to take his time to watch. Sam knew what Jack was seeing; his enormous length which was enough to satisfy an Omega dragon, the scale-like ridges on top and the smaller spikes on his cock’s underside followed by an already huge knot.  
  
“I’m not sure you’ll fit, Sam.”  
  
There was something like fear hearable in Jack’s voice and Sam shrugged casually.  
  
“What if I tell you that after you had my cock, you won’t find pleasure with any other Alpha?”  
  
It had the desired effect as Jack barked out in laughter and so Sam walked closer to the edge of the pool.  
  
“You are full of yourself, Sam The Draco.”  
  
Lifting Jack’s hand up with his claw, Sam placed Jack’s warm fingers on his hard flesh.  
  
“No, out you’ll be soon and you’ll love it so much that you will beg me to mount you again despite that you’ll be full and round with my eggs soon.”  
  
Nervousness marked Jack’s scent but his fingers moved all over Sam’s hard flesh.  
  
“You are all talk but no game, Draco.”  
  
Gripping Jack by the neck with a deep growl, Sam lifted the little human out of the warm water and moved his much bigger body inside the pool only to place Jack on his belly.  
  
“You don’t anger the Draco, little Omega.”  
  
Jack smiled and rubbed his own erection against the big scales of Sam’s belly.  
  
“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”  
  
Smiling, Sam licked his lips and pushed the tip of his tail between Jack’s legs and made sure that the scared scales would rub over his sensitive flesh.  
  
Jack moaned loudly, fell forward and had to catch himself with hands to hold himself upright.  
Grinning, Sam wrapped his tail around Jack’s legs like a snake and held the Omega in place while he pushed the hard tip of his tail against Jack’s balls.  
  
“That’s more to your liking, Omega?”  
  
Jack merely nodded and pressed his face against Sam’s scale and the Draco feel the Omega’s slick already running over his tail’s scales.  
  
Sam probed Jack’s hole with the tip of his tale and found the Omega was already leaking and wet. The heat of his slick was a hot flame against Sam’s scales and so the Draco pushed forward with his tale and the Omega made a broken sound which echoed in the cave.  
  
Moaning, Sam stretched his wings out in the warm water and imagined his cock sinking into this Omega’s heat but before he could do this, he had to prepare his Omega some more.  
  
“So slick and warm, eager to be filled. Soon you’ll take my cock and knot, Jack, and you will beg for my eggs to fill your womb.”  
  
Jack whimpered but he showed another feat of strength when he pushed himself up until he was kneeling on Sam’s belly...and Sam used the change in position to push his tail even deeper into Jack’s body and to stretch his hole even more.  
  
Slowly Sam started to thrust into Jack’s slick heat and a bright blush marked the Omega’s face when he looked down at himself and saw the bulge of Sam’s tail move inside of him.  
  
“I’ve...I’ve never felt so full before, Sam.”  
  
Laughing, Sam pushed more of his tail inside Jack’s heat which forced another broken sound from the Omega when Sam’s rough scales moved over his tender insides.  
  
“And you will be even fuller soon. You’ll look beautiful with my cock inside of you and your hole stretched wide around my knot. You only ever need to ask and present for me as a good Omega and you’ll get more of my cock whenever you desire to be filled.”  
  
Jack laughed but the sound turned into a moan when Sam thrust in deep with his tail.  
  
“Still so full of yourself, Sam.”  
  
Grinning and showing Jack his fangs, Sam pressed against Jack’s belly with a careful claw...and Jack started to scream in pleasure as his orgasm was forced from his body and his milky release hit Sam’s scales.  
  
Sam waited for Jack to recover before he looked in face annoyance at the traces of his pleasure on his scales.  
  
“You sullied my scales with your pleasure, little Omega. You understand that I have to punish you for this.”  
  
Jack smiled weakly, leaned his head back and offered Sam his throat in faked submission.  
  
“Well, you’ll get fucked by the beast, I’m afraid.”  
  
Jack whimpered in faked fear, ducked his head and held his hands up.  
  
“Please, mighty beast, don’t fuck me with your monstrous cock. I’m a mere human Omega and beneath you.”  
  
Huffing, Sam turned and kept his hold on Jack with his tail around the Omega’s legs.  
  
“This is up to me, Omega and I’ve decided that you are good enough to be fucked. You should feel blessed that I’m even considering fucking you, human, and now bend over like a good little bitch.”  
  
Sam had placed Jack down outside the pool and a part which was overgrown with soft and wet moss as not to hurt his little Omega.  
  
Whimpering, Jack kneeled on the moss, spread his legs and lowered his upper body down to present himself to the Alpha ordering him to do so.  
  
Using his claws carefully, Sam spread Jack’s cheeks apart to take a look at his wet and stretched hole and was pleased to see that Jack’s hole was still stretched wide and gapping from having his tail inside of him.  
  
When Sam finally pushed against Jack’s hole with the pointed tip of his cock, the Omega exhaled slowly but the sound was loud in the cave and the deeper Sam pushed the more sounds Jack made.  
  
Sam meanwhile felt mesmerized by the view in front of him and how easily Jack’s body accepted his cock. His hole was stretched wide around Sam’s legs until the skin was completely smooth and Sam couldn’t wait to push his hard knot in and to fill Jack with his eggs.  
  
When Sam finally bottomed out, the Draco waited for Jack to start to struggle but the movement stopped at once when the scales and spikes on Sam’s cock caused sparks of sharp pleasure to race through Jack’s body.  
  
Chuckling, Sam enjoyed Jack’s struggle for a moment before he started to thrust and Jack struggled even more now that Sam was moving.  
  
The Omega made a myriad of sounds. Sounds of pleasure and high tones that could be of pain but when Jack didn’t ask Sam to stop, the Draco kept going and buried his thick cock without a pause, again and again, his Omega’s tight heat.  
  
Slowly Sam’s knot started to grow and tug on Jack’s rim with every thrust with his every thrust and the Omega mewled and clawed at the moss between his fingers.  
  
“Sam...please. Give me your knot, please.”  
  
Laughing, Sam snapped his hips forward and Jack keened loudly when another orgasm was forced from his body and Sam leaned over his kneeling Omega while he never stopped fucking him.  
  
“That’s what you want, little Omega? Feeling your hungry hole stretched around my knot only to feel afterwards how I’m going to fill you with my eggs?”  
  
Sam could smell that Jack felt embarrassed by his need to feel _exactly_ what Sam was describing the Omega nodded and stretched his legs wider to make even more room for Sam.  
  
“Please, Alpha. Knot me, fill me with your hatchings...I’m begging you.”  
  
It was the clear need in Jack’s voice that was enough to give Jack what he wanted.  
  
Roaring at the ceiling, Sam snapped his hips forward and his knot grew to its final size and locked Alpha and Omega together.  
  
What followed made Sam roar so loud it shook the mountain’s foundations.  
  
Each egg pushed from his body into Jack’s felt like another orgasm forced from Sam’s body and the pleasure only grew stronger with every egg getting pushed into the Omega’s hungry womb.  
  
However, Jack wasn’t doing any better. Each egg made him scream and moan and he was shivering so hard that Sam feared he was going to hurt himself and so the Draco wrapped the Omega into his tail and held Jack in place.  
  
With his tail wrapped all around Jack’s body, Sam could feel his belly growing and bulging under the number of eggs he had already laid into the Omega’s womb by Sam still felt like there were more eggs to come.  
  
When Sam could finally pull out, the Draco shivered when he watched Jack’s hole closed tightly to keep the eggs inside until it was time for the hatchlings to be born.  
  
Lowering his body into the soothing warm water, Sam pulled Jack with him and placed the exhausted Omega on the big scales on his belly.  
  
Jack moaned tiredly when the warm water splashed over his body...which was stretched wide and round in the middle. Sam had no idea how many eggs he had laid into Jack but the Omega was round and the skin was stretched taut over his belly.  
  
Touching the smooth skin with his claw, Sam felt the magic of his hatchings already being formed inside his Omega’s womb but Jack whimpered at the touch and so Sam pulled back.  
  
He pushed them deeper into the pool while he made sure that Jack wouldn’t drown or was in any danger to do so.  
  
Draco and human rested while floating in the warm water and each of them, in their separated minds, couldn’t wait until the hatchlings would be born so they could do this again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
